


. . .

by Sumul1f3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Sad Ending, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Tired Saihara Shuichi, give some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumul1f3/pseuds/Sumul1f3
Summary: The day you realize. . .Today's the last day you'll see they're bright smile. . .Is the worst experience that Saihara has ever felt. . .
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	. . .

**Author's Note:**

> You see the tags? hanahaki AU? Than you know shit is going on.

The day you realize. . . 

Today's the last day you'll see they're bright smile. . .

Is the worst experience that Saihara has ever felt. . . 

_Days before the tragedy. . ._

You can smell the rusty books that has been left for the new generation from the old.

People were reading they're book that they have interest with. That's what he was doing.

Saihara was usually known as one of the regulars in the campus library. He always comes here to study or just to past time with reading mystery novels.

He's probably the most popular known in the library, you don't see a handsome individual that's quiet and shy.

He was always in the library after class with coffee in hand. It's a routine for him. Of course he doesn't go here everyday, he would have breaks to go with his friends or maybe go for a run.

He doesn't look like it but he was actually a fast runner and was actually good at fighting, but his voice just ruins everything.

His voice was just like a girl, and he has those long eyelashes that makes it more worse. People would call him noodle hands just because he looks weak.

But it's like what they say, you can't judge a book by they're covers.

You gotta judge a book by reading it, and that's what he's been doing with one interesting individual his seen.

There's this one particular individual he was interested wit-

"Hellooo~ Saihara-Channn~"  
_Speak of the devil. . ._

The one that just called Saihara was the one and only trouble maker of the campus, Kokichi Ouma.

he was known to make trouble at the campus, doing pranks from here to there, he was a popular topic at the campus.

He was also known as a liar and a former supreme leader as that was his talent.

He had purple hair with big round eyes to match with it, he had a hight and face of a toddler, heck even his actions are like a toddler.

But even though he was a trouble maker he was actually smart as he had high scores in his classes even though he doesn't pat attention for a few.

 _Cause it was boring~,_ he said.

Even though with that much reasons to avoid him, Saihara only took more interest in him more.

He doesn't know what's wrong with him, but something is just making him go around with the liar's games.

"Hey!~ you paying attetion or not??" Ouma questions Saihara with a pout on his face.

"S-sorry. . .what is it that you need Ouma-Kun?"

"And hete I thought you were stuck in that big brain of yours, jeez what were you thinking that made you not pay attention to the one and only supreme leader!" Ouma explained with his weird dramatic pose.

 _It's not like i made a monologue of you or anything. . ._ despite that Saihara giggled a little behind his book "okay okay, you have my full attention mr.supreme leader."

Ouma smiled brighter that before "good!"

"So seriously, what's the reason you came up tp the library just to find me??" Saihara placed the book after putting the book the book mark on it, closing it on the process.

"I wanna play a game!!" Ouma cheered.

"Again? and lower your voice a little. . ." Saihara asked with a little smile.

"Yeah! Today's going to be the last game you'll play with me! And i wanted to do something exciting!" Ouma practically have stars in his eyes.

_Oh no. . .That's not good-_

From what Saihara have seen, everytime Ouma says something that was exiting and if his eyes were to sparkle, that was a sign saying that it was going to be extreme.

Saihara sighed "What's the game again?"

"Oh come on! Today might be the last day you'll see me, and you'll be all sad again cause we didn't get to play the last game!"

"Hey! I never said that. . ."

"Well your not denying it!"

Saihara was quiet, not looking at Ouma and blush crapped to his face when he saw the smug look that Ouma gave him.

"Fine. . .Were going to play the last game today. . .So what is it?"

Ouma goes through his pocket to try and find the thing and pulls out. . .

"The knife game!"

"no!"

Saihara immediately yell, while putting the mom look that he learned from Kirumi.

"Don't give me that look! sorry honey, but your not my mom." Ouma puts his tongue out.

Saihara still had that look.

"ugh. . . .Fine, i'll do it first and i'll show you that's it's perfectly safe!" Ouma stretches his left hand fingers out and points the knife in between the thumb and forefinger.

and he starts the game, it was getting faster every second, until. . .

"OW!"

Ouma cut his ring finger out.

Saihara immediately shot's up and asked the librarian for a first aidkit, when he got back to the table he took Ouma's hand.

"I told you. . . That we shouldn't play that game. . ." Saihara starts to wrap the finger after putting a littlr alcohol that got a hist out of Ouma.

Ouma was silent the whole time, exept when he let out a few hist out, he jus watched Saihara bandage his finger.

After Saihara was done, Saihara took his hand and placed a kiss on the injury. But he that realize what he did and starts to blush.

Ouma was just smiling looking at the stuttering Saihara "nishishishi, it's okay Shumai! Plus it was worth it! cause now i know. . ."

Saihara stopped for a moment to look at Ouma.

Ouma had that smile that you don't see that much coming from him, it was genuine and peaceful.

". . .That I stole your heart and now i'm satisfied."

After what happened in the library they deside to go back to the dorms, they promised to meet each other the next day again after classes.

When Saihara got back, he changed into his PJs and brush his teeth, then fell to the bed face lies first.

He was tired. . . And confuse on why Ouma would do such a thing.

That he killed with worry and that he took his heart and now his satified. . ?

_. . .He might not be wrong._

\- - - 

The next day, he didn't see Ouma anywhere, not in classes, campus or around the dorms.

So he decide to check on what's wrong with Ouma when he got back from classes.

I mean they already planned on meeting each other afterwords, so might as well go all the way.

Saihara was just a few doors near Ouma's dorm by now, he just finnished classes and was going to meet Ouma just as promised.

But when he got there he was not expecting what he expected. . .

There close to the window, lies Ouma and a bucket of flowers right beside it. He has blood around his mouth and eyes were shut close. . .

And he can see the trail of few petals on the floor and his blood. . .

He could see not on the ground right in front the window where Ouma was.

But first he checked if what he's seeing is real, and so he gets close to the lying cold body of Ouma. He touched his wrist to find any pulse. . .

But didn't find any, and his hand was pale and cold. . .

He didn't notice it but he was crying. . . 

He couldn't stop it. . .But before he could burst into a break down, he took the note on the floor and opened it with hesitation.

_Dear Saihara-Chan._  
_Or to whoever is reading this but if you're not Shuichi that get out!_

_As you could see, i'm dead! Yes, I know it's not something I should happy for but at least I can die in peace knowing something. . ._

_As you could see again, I have the hanahaki disease and honestly it kinda hurt. It sometimes made me hard to breathe but I indure it!_

_Now your probably thinking. . . Why I didn't confess?? Well I think I got low chances of staying by his side or maybe I was just oblivious._

_But knowing him, he'll probably blame himself for these. . . So to make it clear. . ._

_It's not your fault Shuichi. . .I was just being a coward, instead of showing my feelings I chicken out and hide everything under a mask like always. . ._

_Guess Momota-Chan was right, I am a coward. But at least I got a chance to feel something and knowing that you actually cared for me._

_I don't have any regrets. . . Okay maybe I have one but maybe. . . Someday in the afterlife we can meet again and I wouldn't be acting like a coward?_

_Who knows, don't really bealive it but at least I can send my last massage here._

_Just know Shuichi this is not your fault and you shouldn't blame it to yourself, and please don't try to do anything stupid. You could leave a happy life! Find someone better than a coward._

_But at least I can say this,_

_That I loved you with all my heart and that you will always be the sunsine of my life._

_Hope you forgive me, and love you._

Sincerely from your supreme leader =)

. . .

"Yeah. . . you'll always be my sunshine of my life as well Kokichi. . .

But I guess I can't see that anymore. . ."

**Author's Note:**

> when i say shit is going to be on, shit is going to be on. and for some reason i'm mad.
> 
> leave a comment and kudos! that would be verry much appreciated.


End file.
